


Google Search: how do romance????

by oh_imintrouble



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith tried really hard guys, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, glow in the dark stars, round of applause for our precious edgelord, this is just self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_imintrouble/pseuds/oh_imintrouble
Summary: Keith nervously toyed with his fingers, his heart in his stomach. He had never been very good at planning things or being “romantic,” that was all Lance, but after the week his boyfriend had been having, he at least wanted to try.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it has been a DAY guys  
> few weeks back a drunk driver hit my parked car and I JUST got her insurance information a couple days ago and got my car into the shop and guess what? totalled beyond repair  
> I'm getting a check for the value of my car but I'm still very sad that car was my baby :'(  
> but ANYWAY. I was in a shit mood and popped this out instead of sulking forever (which is still a very tempting option tbh) so enjoy my self indulgent fluff

Keith nervously toyed with his fingers as he did a final walk through of the living room, his heart in his stomach. He had never been very good at planning things or being “romantic,” that was all Lance, but after the week his boyfriend had been having, he at least wanted to try.

First, Lance got sick. And not just man sick—which he claimed often enough—but unable to speak, unable to breathe through his nose, vomiting sick. It hadn’t been a fun time, especially with having to miss work. Then in an effort to make up hours he worked three doubles at the restaurant and would get home after Keith was already asleep and leave before he woke up. Then there was his car. Thursday night Keith got the call, heard Lance’s panicked voice repeating the words “I’m okay” after telling him a drunk driver had hit his car. Keith had never ran out of their apartment so quickly before.

He had taken him to and from work the next couple days on his motorcycle, and Saturday morning it was confirmed that Blue was wrecked beyond repair. Lance would be getting a check for the value of his car to go towards a new one, and considering it had been starting to break down anyway, it was for the best. But that didn’t make it suck any less.

Shiro had offered to pick him up in the afternoon to go car shopping, and it was then that Keith decided he should do something nice for his boyfriend while he was out. With the apartment to himself and the promise that Shiro would be bringing him back in a couple hours, he set to work.

He found the package of glow in the dark stars Lance insisted on buying—then forgot to ever put up—and pulled a chair from the kitchen into the living room to better reach the ceiling with. The stars were attached to the ceiling in random assortments, the majority of them placed above the space between the sofa and television. Keith stepped down from the chair and looked up at his handiwork, a frown finding its way onto his lips. It really wasn’t much was it? 

The young man went back to their bedroom, and after a moment of deliberation took everything off of their bed. Once completely stripped he pulled the mattress from the bedframe and dragged it down the hall and into the living room. Eyeballing the space first, he assured it would fit before sliding it in place parallel to the front of their sofa. He took all the cushions and pillows from their sofa and armchairs before running back to the bedroom to get their pillows and blankets. With the amount of unnecessary pillows and throw blankets Lance kept around it took him two trips to gather everything, but when he did he had a rather sizeable nest of them piled on and around their mattress. 

What else did people do to be romantic? Keith pursed his lips, his brows furrowed, and after coming up blank pulled out his phone. According to Google, wine and candles were the way to go, but would Lance even like that…? 

_ Better to be safe than sorry, right?  _

Keith took the candles they kept on hand in case of a power outage, and set them on every flat surface he could in the living room. After lighting every single candle and doing a final look around the room—seriously though how the hell did they have so many candles?—he fell to the pile of pillows, and stared up at the ceiling. He wouldn’t have time to get wine but they had cheap vodka, that was close enough wasn’t it? 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and went to Lance’s favorite pizza place’s website, placing their usual order when he heard their front door open. Keith scrambled to his feet, and ran to stop Lance in the doorway. The other man jumped when he was suddenly in front of him, and carefully closed the door behind himself.

“Jesus, Keith you- hey, everything okay babe? You look kinda freaked.”

Keith opened his mouth to speak then quickly closed it again, warmth flooding his cheeks. This was a dumb idea wasn’t it? He had to stall him. “Wh-what? Yeah, yep totally- totally fine. Um, how did car shopping go?”

Lance groaned, dropping his head back. “I hate it so much it physically pains me. After the week I’ve had I think I’m gonna turn in early-“

“No!”  _ Why did he take the mattress out of their bedroom what the fuck.  _ “Uh, just- I mean-“ He let his voice trail off, hands now holding Lance’s biceps to keep him from moving more into the apartment.

Lance gave him an odd look, one brow raised and chin tilted slightly up. “O…kay. Then can I actually come in or am I going to stand here all night?”

“Um, well, I just…yeah, okay, um, fair warning, I did something stupid.”

“Oh no. Is something flooded? Kitchen blow up? I swear, if something else happened-“ Lance started, pulling out of his grasp to move around him, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the mess of blankets and pillows on the floor. He slowly walked around the room, looking over the candles and pillows and somehow noticing the stars on the ceiling. “Keith, you…”

“I know, I know it’s dumb, I’m sorry. I’m not good at the whole…relationship…type…stuff. I um, I can put the cushions back on the couch and clean everything up and- oh, I ordered pizza so that should be here soon and-“

“Keith.”

“…Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Lance said, rubbing a hand over his face, and again looked all around. His lips curled into a grin, and he flopped face-first down onto the nest, wrapping his arms around the pillow at his chest. He rolled onto his back, looking up at his boyfriend, and opened his arms. “C’mere.”

Keith quietly, almost sheepishly, moved forward to crawl into his arms, and hid his face in Lance’s chest.

“You did all this for me?”

A nod.

“You put up the stars and got out the dozens of candles?”

Another nod.

“And pulled our bed out of our room?”

“…Yeah.”

“All for me?”

“You already asked that.”

Lance laughed and squeezed Keith tighter, his body trembling slightly beneath him. “Oh my god, Keith. Why would you- this is just-“

“I know,” he whined, dragging it out, and looked up at him. Lance was looking down at him with the brightest smile, his gaze warm with affection, and it made his heart squeeze in his chest. “What?”

“You’re just…so cute. God, how do you exist?” He asked, reaching a hand up to cup his jaw, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Wait, you don’t think it’s dumb?”

“No, I think  _ you  _ are for thinking that. This is…so sweet. Thank you.”

Keith gave an almost shy smile, his cheeks positively burning at that point, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “Feel better?”

“Much,” Lance grinned, catching his lips in another kiss.

Maybe Keith was better at this whole romance thing than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely haven't edited this so sorry for any typos I'm gonna go back to sulking over my car
> 
> R.I.P. Pietro, March 31, 2015 - November 23, 2016


End file.
